defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hunt- Part One: Rebel Remains June 2019
=The Hunt= Part One: Rebel Remains With the Academy open and returning to business. Darka Golloum reached out to commanders of the Rebellion once again to inform them that they were back and ready to assist. It didnt take long until Darka was called to their hide out deep in the mountains around Kor Vella, and asked to investigate the fourth moon of Yavin. Patrols and Assignments At the Enclave gathering Darka had asked for a few to help with some tasks. Given little information about what was going on. Darka was unable to give out much more in the ways of specifics. Tasked with investigating whats going on in the Yavin system, two pilots were sent out to investigate. Bertrolen, and Irylis with the aide of Master Olondo helping upgrade their ship with components supplied by himself and Rebel officers. Teaming up to search the system, they reported an imperial presence. While they dealt with the scanning of the system, Kreshi had got planet side. Travelling Incognito he traveled to all the public star ports and noted the areas were abnormally quiet. Calling of a Meeting Back on Corellia, Darka sent a secure comm message out to the Academy, signalling them to met in the mountain town of Daobra Gerful, in a side room of a quiet theater. Explaining the task, the group would head to the Yavin System on Master Olondos ship, arming and manning all the turrets and prepping for trouble. Yavin 4 Upon arrive in system, the turrets were primed and ready to go. The system was quiet. Scanned twice to make sure, the crew noted nothing out of the ordinary, and headed towards the landing station and securing passage to the Labor Outpost. On the Ground, they reviewed the data. Marking a waypoint, the group set out with Master Olondo taking lead. After a long journey navigating the rocks, trees and wildlife, they pulled up on the outskirts of an Imperial camp. Creeping forward the group decided to split up and take on the group while another shut down the communications tower. After the group achieved this, they attempted to gain access to the Lambada shuttle computer system but to no avail, logging it and noting to send Techs later. The group searched the nearby area, unsure what the Imperials had been out there looking for. Coming across another camp, this one was abandoned outside the Great Massassasai Temple, a former base used during the staging of the Death Star attack. Heading inside the temple, the group moved quickly and quietly. It was picked clean, whether by the Imperials or the pack up crew before the Rebels fled, The further they went into the temple, they came across two Imperial officers with in, busily going over the area, obviously looking for something. Deciding to leave them be the group snuck out, concerned about a possible trap or ambush on leaving. Heading out, the group went back to the starport and exited the system, heading back to Corellia where Darka was to inform the Rebel Command of what they found. Category:Datacron Record Category:Star Wars Galaxies